The Best Christmas Present
by iknowitsmad22
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Kenny is expecting Kyle. Little does he know that his redheaded lover was waiting for him underneath the Christmas tree. Kenny definetely got the best christmas present.   GAH! Bad Summary!   Rated M for smut and lemon-y goodness!


The Best Christmas Present

((A/N: HAHA YES! Look who got a laptop! Now I can write these fanfictions with no interuptions! :D This is my first so be nice, enjoy, and (Late!) Merry Christmas!))

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, though I wish I did!

Warning: This story contains YAOI (boyxboy) Dont like, don't read. It also contains Christmas smut, so if you don't like that either, get outta here! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!

The Best Christmas Present:

It was the night of Christmas Eve in the small mountain town of South Park, Colorado. Most of the residents were asleep at this time, but one Kenny McCormick sat awake, staring hopefully out a cracked window pane. The teen shivered as cold air danced through the cracks. Even his warm parka couldn't keep out the winter chills. He was waiting for someone, someone special, but it wasn't Santa Claus. Kenny had grown much too old to believe in the Christmas figure, and his friends had all done the same. No, he was looking for a certain redheaded Jew. Little did the blonde know that Kyle was already in his house and under the Christmas tree, naked, and tied with red ribbons inside of a large orange and green present labeled with his name. Kenny sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Damn it Ky, you were supposed to be here..." he muttered to himself as he made his way down the worn old staircase of his home.

The blonde's blue eyes glowed happily as he saw the large present in his living room, surrounded by smaller presents from his family. He walked over to the box, a small spring noticeable in his step. Ken eyed the tag on the top of the present, grinning ear to ear as he stared at his name, scrawled on the tag in Kyle's neat handwriting. Deciding he would be allowed to open the gift now, the blonde ripped open the lid of the box and peered inside, his grin growing. (If that is even possible) He got a good look at the cute little redhead, nothing to cover him but thick red ribbons and bows, most of them residing near his manhood. "Hey Ky, I thought you were Jewish." he smirked, grabbing Kyle's hand and pulling him out of the box. "I am dumbass, but that doesn't mean I can't be a present for Christmas." the redhead replied, bright jade green eyes dancing with annoyance, the same way Kenny's were earlier. "Hmm, I think I wanna play with my present now. Get on the couch." he chuckled smugly, shoving the smaller teen towards the messy, broken thing. "Kenny, this, this is just nasty. The couch is mangled; there are beer stains all over it, and- MPH!" Kyle was cut off by the rough press of lips against his. As the blonde pulled away, he smirked. "Don't complain so much Ky-Ky. You were the one who started this." he laughed, a shit-eating grin present on his face.

His calloused hands fumbled with the crimson bows tied around the redhead's waist and thighs. He let out a small moan as Kenny's hand ghosted over his growing erection. "Was that a moan I heard? You must really want me." the blonde asked, trying to sound innocent. Kyle rolled his eyes at the comment, simply trying to ignore it. "Aw don't be that way, you know I love you." Kenny stated, pouting a little. "I'm not sure I believe you Ken. You try to fuck anything that moves." The Jewish boy retorted, not being affected by his lover's pout. "But you move, doesn't that count for something?" the blonde laughed, finally untying all of the ribbons around Kyle's lower half. "God damn it, you're horrible!" he replied, trying to shove Kenny off of him, but with no avail.

"Don't try to lie to yourself Ky, you know you love me, and you know you want me." The blue eyed blonde stated almost seriously, sitting himself on the redhead's lap as he took off his signature orange parka. Under him, Kyle moaned softly due to the pressure on his now exposed cock. "At least your body tells the truth, aren't you ashamed?" Kenny asked, disposing of the white tee and exposing his entire torso. He graced Kyle's cheek with the side of his hand before placing a sweet kiss on the smaller teen's lips. The blonde's free hand traveled down his lover's body until it reached his erection. Kenny gently grasped the hot flesh and licked at Kyle's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which the redhead gave him quickly due to the string of moans he released into their kiss, which was beginning to grow more passionate.

Kyle pulled out of the kiss, desperately needing air. Both were panting, and Kenny was smirking. "Now do you still doubt my love for you?" he asked, his grip on the redhead's manhood tightening. Kyle shook his head 'no' as best as he could and continued to let out soft moans and groans. Agonizingly slowly, Kenny began pumping his hand up and down the Jewish teen's cock, occasionally rubbing the tip of it, which elicited more sweet noises from his lover. As his speed increased, Kyle tugged at the fabric of the couch and arched into the blonde's touch. "K-Kenny… I'm gonna…" he started, but was cut off by a flash of white blinding his vision and immense pleasure shooting through his body. Kenny smirked and licked the small amount of warm white liquid off his fingers, which caused Kyle to blush. "No more teasing… I need you in me, now…" he stated quietly, but still so the larger teen could hear him. "Not yet Ky, we need to prepare you first. I really don't want to hurt you." The blonde replied, getting up from the couch and going upstairs to his room.

He returned with a small bottle of lube in his hand. "Kenny I don't need preparing, just fuck me already!" the redhead argued, obviously impatient. Kenny nodded and pulled off his pants and boxers together, cold winter air hitting his now exposed erection. Finally giving into both of their wishes, he opened the bottle and squeezed a good amount of the lubricant into his palm before coating his cock with it. "This may hurt, but don't say I didn't warn you." The blonde said, gently gripping Kyle's hips and pushing into his body.

The redhead breathed in sharply and held back tears. Like Kenny had said, it hurt. Soon he got used to the intrusion and bucked his hips slightly forward, trying to tell the blonde to move. He obliged, slowly thrusting in and out of his Jewish lover. As Kenny picked up his pace, moans were being emitted from both of them, but especially Kyle. The redhead cried out loudly as he felt an immense wave of pleasure shoot up his spine, a reaction at which Kenny smirked. He made quick work of turning Kyle into a moaning, withering mess by slamming into his prostate over and over. Before the redhead could say anything, his vision washed white for the second time that night and he came onto his and Kenny's stomachs. After a few more thrusts, the blonde moaned loudly and released inside of his lover before collapsing onto him.

Knowing he was probably crushing Kyle, Kenny got off of him and picked him up bridal style. "What are you doing Kenny…?" he asked, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Taking you to bed, we aren't sleeping down there." Kenny replied, carrying his lover upstairs and into his bedroom. "Oh, well then Merry Christmas…" Kyle whispered, placing a small kiss on Ken's cheek. "I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas." The larger teen laughed softly, placing Kyle on his bed. "Oh can't you fucking forget about that and be thankful I got you a present?" the redhead groaned. "Sure can, sleep tight Ky… Oh, and you should be thankful my parents didn't wake up, we'd be screwed." Kenny laughed quietly. "I think I'm 'screwed' anyway." his lover replied, the same sleepy yet playful tone present in his voice. "Merry Christmas..."

And the two fell asleep together, waking up as close as they could get.

((A/N: HOLY SHIT DID I JUST WRITE THAT? *shot* Well I hope you liked this you K2 fans (which I am one, a LARGE one xD) Cause don't expect more for a while, unless I can convince my Kenny to let me use our roleplays. For now, I leave you! Hasta la pasta!~))


End file.
